Talk:Sibel Kekilli
Former porn actress Before getting "discovered" by the indie movie director, she had worked in few dozen porn movies under acting name Dilara. After it was revealed by the German yellow-press, she denied and tried to blame it as a smear-campaign. -- 20:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Nonsense. Keep your facts straight. First, she never made more than a handfull of movies, or two (I'd be rather surprised if it were more than 10, IMDB lists 15), the rest are later re-releases of existing material to profit from her subsequent name recognition. And second, she never denied having done them. She just complained - rightly - about the smear campaign by the tabloids. And that complaint was later validated by a sharp rebuke those tabloids received from the German Press Council. Wefa 03:15, June 18, 2011 (UTC) This is super relevant! It could be that in the scenes where she was shamefully talking about being a whore, was using inspiration from her real former profession. 02:47, July 7, 2013 (UTC) 1 - out of respect for the actress, who has faced severe personal life problems including destroying her relationship with her parents over this, the wiki will not go into specific details about her past appearances in pornographic movies. 2 - We will keep the basic mention that she herself acknowledged this, but at the same time, condemned the media for having a dire need to reveal it. 3 - Dear God, there are so many sex scenes in this show, but somehow actual "pornographic" films make people come out of the woodwork. 4 - I'm semi-locking this talk page so it cannot be anonymously edited anymore. The only people who kept posting information about it were anonymous editors who had never contributed to this wiki before, except to point out this actress' past appearances in pornographic films. 5 - I've banned the one anonymous editor who started giving specific instructions on how to find clips from pornographic films Kekilli has appeared in. This violates the decorum of this entire community. In any event it's public record if you do a search and follow the links from Wikipedia/IMDB or whatever. One anonymous IP address who never edited here before came on and started posting specific instructions on how to find these clips - this wiki does not exist to enable you to masturbate to pornographic clips of Sibil Kekilli from movies made years ago. 6 - I wouldn't be particularly offended by this if Kekilli was open about it, but the fact that she is deeply upset by the media's reaction to this and tried to downplay it, means we should try to downplay it, to respect her wishes. Yes, it is "information" to be preserved...in the sense that we will retain the vague section about how she was "in pornographic movies" and then how she got into a fight with the German media about it. We don't need specific details, and moreover, the guy who started trying to list specific clips from internet porn sites? What the hell did you think this would accomplish? The only possible goal of posting specific lists and links is to find sex scenes to masturbate to. We have other second-tier recurring cast members but you don't go hunting down the obscure early work they did in which they didn't take their clothes off. 7 - From time to time, actors actually do visit the Game of Thrones Wiki and I'm fairly sure that even more at least read it. Thus we have particular interest in respecting the wishes of the cast. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:46, July 7, 2013 (UTC)